Naraku's Wonderful New Barrier
by FlowerTaijiyaSango3214
Summary: At Mountain Hakurei Naraku and Inuyasha and his friends face of. Naraku had just gotten a new body and a wonderfully new barrier that protects him from pratically everything. A story on how it came to be. If you see anything like NarInu it was a mistake:p


This is my first story so bear with me! Read and Review, and please no flaming, but some light creative criticism would be nice ;) I didn't know what to rate it because I didn't know if people would think it's really funny, but I rated it Humor, anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character mentioned in this story Rumiko Takahashi does. But God do I wish I did T.T

At Mount Hakurei Naraku and Inuyasha and his friends face off once again, but this time it's a little weirder….. 

"Hey, Inuyasha," Naraku called down from his sitting position surrounded by his new barrier. "Do you like my newly enhanced barrier? I saw this demon and thought of it to be very weak. So I lured it to some place at the base of the mountain. I come to find out this demon has a barrier just like mine! It took a while to defeat it, but I did and it increased the strength of my barrier ten fold!"

Inuyasha got quite irritated by Naraku's continuous talking about his stupid barrier 'Stop! Stop talking about her stupid barrier! His barrier isn't even that cool! Barriers are for cowards is what I say! Now what's cool is my new attack Twister!' Inuyasha smiled broadly.

Naraku shouted down to him again in a song like way "How do you like it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sarcastically said "Oh, Naraku, I absolutely love it."

Naraku smiled and said happily "Oh, you do? Me, Too!"

Kagura flew up behind him and whispered "He was being sarcastic, bakayarou!"

"Really," Naraku pouted. "That was mean, Inuyasha! For that I curse you with a restless sleep! I hope you have a wonderful time!" Naraku laughed. "See, Kagura, I was being sarcastic."

"Yes, Naraku, wonderful achievement!" Kagura mumbled annoyed.

"Bye, Inuyasha and friends!" Naraku said slowly making his way towards an exit.

"No you don't Naraku come bac-" Inuyasha yelled then abruptly stopped and noticed they weren't listening. "Hey, come back! Why aren't you listening to me, Naraku, listen fool?" Inuyasha said weakly.

"And, Kagura…" he said lightly moving onto her feather. Naraku made a heart appear "Don't ever talk to me as if I was a dimwit!" Naraku squeezed it. Kagura winced and had the most terrified look on her face.

"Hah, I totally fooled you there! You should have seen the look on you're face!" he snickered."You didn't think I would ever really hurt you again? You did, didn't you? Oh... that was a laugh." He tossed the heart behind his back and in his hand. "I shouldn't ever do that again. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Kagura looked at him in disbelief 'That fool made me believe that he squeezed my beloved heart. How dare him…that…that' "That was cruel, Naraku! You scared you hell out of me! You don't even know the fear and pain of my heart being squeezed?!" Kagura cried.

"I-I" Naraku tried to say but Kagura interrupted him with more of her cries.

"No, you don't! It feels like a life threatening heart attack mixed in with freakin' head tumors!" Kagura bawled.

"Kagura," Naraku almost yelled. "Sorry, sorry for hurting your feelings and scaring you half to death." He whispered.

"You better be!" Kagura said forgivingly.

"Do you forgive me?" Naraku asked hopeful that she would say yes.

"Forgive and forget!" Kagura said cheerfully.

"They just left," Kagome said.

"I'll get them-" Inuyasha started.

"Agh, you are such a hentai, houshi!" Sango yelled and a sharp noise went through the air. "Touch me again, and it will be your grave!"

"He never learns," Kagome and Inuyasha said unison. "Agh," Kagome face twisted up and her eyebrow started to twitch "What the heck, houshi!" Kagome turned around and kicked him. She tightened her fists and said "I'm tire of your touching of people, Miroku! Stop it!"

"It was worth it." Miroku chuckled.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango landed her boomerang on Miroku's head. "Let's go, Kagome." she said giving Miroku a cold feeling. In Miroku's mind Sango was an Ice Queen freezing him to his death.

Sango picked up her boomerang. "Kirara, come here please." Sango called her little furry friend towards her. She turned from Miroku and Kirara transformed into her larger form. "Thank you, sweetie,"

"Let's go, Inuyasha!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, and got on his back. Inuyasha started to jump out of the mountain. "Why doesn't Miroku ever learn that nobody likes to grope all the time? And why does everybody always keep hitting him when he does?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you just answered your own question." Kagome said.

Sango followed behind, but she went slowly trying to get his attention.While Kirara started leaving Sango slowly turned her head towards him. Then her head snapped back to where it was when he looked at her. Sango made sure Miroku knew that she was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Don't leave me!" Miroku called to Sango. Once again she turned her head towards slowly towards Miroku and narrowed her eyes and slowly mouthed "No…."

"Sango…." Miroku called to her miserably. "Sango?!" he fell to the floor and started to pretend cry. A moment later Sango appear behind him and asked seriously "I inquire one question and if you answer wrong you will stay here until tomorrow! And by then the mountain would have crumbled and down you'll go down with it."

Miroku nodded gently and mumbled "Yes, mi lady,"

"Now, houshi," Sango started to say. "Repeat after me 'I will not grope every girl I see!'"

"I will not grope every ugly girl I see" Miroku whispered the word ugly.

"Houshi…" Sango said his name in warning.

"I won't grope every girl I see." Miroku said.

"Thank you, now get on Kirara before Inuyasha and Kagome leave us." Sango said. "Go, Kirara!" Kirara growled then flew of.

_Thank you for reading! I have one more chapter I think! Read and Review!_


End file.
